chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karg
blurb Etymology and Other Names The kargs' original name, grothel karforgh, was given to them by the schauber when the two races first established communication. The name was a rough Knöch translation of the Mempathan sentiment of large, friendly helpers. Over time, the name was diluted and shortened to its modern incarnation, karg. The new name has a more exact definition than its predecessor, and means literally "keeper". Biology The largest individuals reaching heights of nearly eight feet, kargs are large and stocky, with rounded, bulbous limbs and long, chunky tails. Their thick skin is always earthy hues, such as various shades of brown, red, orange, and yellow. Each karg has four glowing eyes, two antler-like horns atop their heads, and a pair of large ears. The muscles in their ears are weaker than in the rest of their bodies, often resulting in individual kargs with one or both ears flopping over. Their wrists are as thick as their arms, and their four-fingered hands end in sharp claws. A kargs' stocky legs are digitigrade, and end in cloven hooves. Oftentimes considered the most unusual of their anatomy is their mouths. A kargs' mouth is not on its' face; instead, each karg has a mouth somewhere on their rotund belly. While most kargs will have horizontal mouths, vertical, diagonal, or even cross-shaped mouths are not unheard of. Their teeth are just as widely varied, and it is thought that no two karg have the exact same color, shape, or size of teeth. Though not a part of their biology, all karg have softly glowing runic tattoos somewhere on their leathery skin. These tattoos are made of concentrated venelum, and can be infused with magic each day to simulate spellcasting. When used in this way, the tattoos take on the color of the school of magic they are created to simulate, and glow even brighter than usual when the spell is being cast. Sociology Soon™ Racial Traits (D&D 3.5e/Pathfinder) Most kargs are Medium, incurring no benefits or penalties for their size. Bigger karg may instead be Large, incurring the benefits and penalties thereof. Karg characters may choose either +2 Constitution and -2 Dexterity or +2 Charisma and -2 Wisdom to be applied to their starting ability scores. A karg's heavy frame makes them sturdier, but it also makes it difficult for them to move quickly. Kargs who instead revel in self-gratification are infectiously jolly, but tend to be less aware of the things happening outside their own bubble of hedonism. Each karg chooses one type of elemental venelum to inscribe on their skin in magical Runic Tattoos. This decision must be made at 1st level, and cannot be changed once made. When a karg uses this magic, the tattoos glow as per the Light spell for a number of rounds equal to half the karg's character level, rounded down (minimum 1). The different elemental magic types and their uses are as follows: : Aether: As an immediate action, the karg may grant a single creature it can see, including itself, a single chosen type of energy resistance equal to the karg's character level +5. This energy resistance only applies fo the first instance of appropriate energy damage in that round. This ability may be used once per day at character level 1st, and an additional time per day starting at character level 3rd, and every three levels thereafter, for a maximum of six uses per day at character level 18th. : Air: As a free action, the karg may designate another creature within 30 ft. as a recipient for a secret message. This message is communicated normally, but cannot be overheard by anyone with any kind of Perception check, and may only be understood by someone other than the designated recipient through magical means. The range of this ability increases to 60 ft. at character level 3rd, and increases by an additional 30 ft. every three levels thereafter, for a maximum of 120 ft. at character level 9th. This ability may only affect one creature per round, and the karg must be aware of the creature to designate it as the recipient. : Earth: As a swift action, the karg may enhance its vision, allowing it to see through up to 30 ft. of stone and/or earth. This affects both the karg's vision and line of sight for spells. This ability may be used for one round at character level 1st, and an additional round per day at character level 3rd, and every three levels thereafter, for a maximum of six rounds per day at character level 18th. These rounds need not be spent consecutively. : Fire: As a standard action, the karg may cauterize a single specified harmful condition on a touched creature, reducing the duration of the condition by a number of rounds equal to the karg's character level. The duration of the chosen condition cannot be lowered below one round by this ability. At character level 1st, this ability may be used on the Fatigued, Shaken, and Sickened conditions. At character level 6th, it may also be used on the Staggered and Dazed conditions. At character level 9th, it may also be used on the Confused, Exhausted, Frightened, and Nauseated conditions. At character level 12th, it may also be used on the Paralyzed and Stunned conditions. This ability also grants the touched creature temporary HP equal to 1d8+ the karg's character level. This ability may be used once per day at character level 1st, and an additional time per day starting at character level 3rd, and every three levels thereafter, for a maximum of six uses per day at character level 18th. : Metal: As a : Void: As a : Water: As a : Wood: As a The Drunken Revelry of a happy karg can be infectious. A karg gains a +2 racial bonus to a Perform skill of choice, and Perform is always considered a class skill for them. If Perform is already a class skill, the racial bonus in this skill increases to +4. Kargs have an Innate Aptitude for using magical items. A karg gains a +2 racial bonus to Use Magic Device, and Use Magic Device is always considered a class skill for them. If Use Magic Device is already a class skill, the racial bonus in this skill increases to +4. Category:Forigoan Races Category:Balance